


happy birthday

by yellowluckycat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cute, Fluff, Iruka - Freeform, Kakashi - Freeform, Letters, M/M, kakairu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowluckycat/pseuds/yellowluckycat
Summary: is iruka's birthday and kakashi is nowhere to be seen.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	happy birthday

Iruka woke up happy and wanting to be cherished all day. It was Tuesday and his birthday, finally he had the chance to chill for a day and don’t think about taking care of loud children running with pointy weapons or giving back reports that seemed to be written by a 10-year-old kid. Even though he loved teaching the Will of Fire to the younger generations and working behind a desk, he needed a break. Today was his day and he was going to spend it going to eat ramen with Naruto and having a picnic with his charming beau Kakashi, so inversed in his thoughts he didn’t notice he was alone in his bed. 

“Uh?” He said out loud wondering where his partner was, thinking that he would be by his side with a smile on his birthday. Nothing, the room was empty, no sight of Kakashi. Iruka searched through the covers and pillows trying to find a hint of his partner location and he found it. It was a sheet of paper folded under the pillow. 

And in 0.5 seconds from his shinobi point of view he already had thought of multiple options. 

A) Kakashi was kidnapped and the bad guys left him a note to look for him. He also thought the guys who had Kakashi would set him free with money so he started looking for all his savings and almost breaking his piggy bank he stopped. He is Kakashi, and a jonin. He could probably take care of himself even with his eyes closed. So he ignored this scenario. 

B) Kakashi needed to leave Konoha for a mission that just happened to be that day. If this was the case, Iruka was going to sulk all day waiting for him.

C) Maybe Kakashi has never existed and this letter was written by himself trying to feel loved for a day. Maybe he was still sleeping and this was his dream.

And after he pinched himself to “wake up” he realized he wasn’t dreaming and that Kakashi was real because of their photo on the night table and his black pajama pants laying on the floor. Sitting on the bed with letter still in his hands, he decided to open it hoping for the best. It said: 

_“Good morning, my one and only._

_Today is your birthday, so I prepared something for you,_

_Hurry up and find me, I’ll be waiting for you._

_Yours truly, Kakashi”_

With a smile on his face he hugged the letter and reading it again he noticed a drawing in the bottom of it. It was a toilet and a sink, so he stood up and went to their bathroom looking for whatever was there. 

He found another folded letter glued on the mirror and he grabbed it. 

“You are the most beautiful person that my eyes have ever seen” He read out loud and laughed in the bathroom looking at his reflection on the mirror with a small blush. He looked for another drawing and saw eggs and a pan. _The kitchen!_ After he washed his faced and changed his pajamas, he went to the kitchen searching another paper. He found it in the fridge, next to the orange juice. He took the letter and the juice to drink some. 

_“I haven’t seen you yet, but did you have Lucky Charms for breakfast?_

_Because you’re looking magically delicious”_ He read. 

Bursting laughing, he blushed at the silly pick up line his lover wrote. And like the paper said, he ate a bowl of Lucky Charms. This time, the Fire symbol and a bottle of sake were drawn. 

_The 5_ _th_ _Hokage_ , he thought. After eating breakfast and washing the dishes, he left his home to get the next hint. He was so happy, this game thing excited him. Greeting the people in the street that wished him a happy birthday and receiving cute and out of the line drawings from his little students he made it to his destination. 

Other shinobis like Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Genma and Raido gave him a big bear hug as he walked through the halls. When he was standing in front of the Hokage’s office and before he could knock on the door, he heard an angry voice. 

“Hurry up and come in, Iruka!” Tsunade yelled and Naruto’s teacher quickly entered the room. Preparing himself. “Good morning, Tsun-” he was interrupted. She looked menacing as always but then she smiled and stood up from her desk. “Happy birthday, big boy!” She said hugging him and he blushed at the nickname he received and the sudden body contact. Shizune just smiled, “Someone left something for you, Iruka-san", she said as she handed him another sheet of paper. “Thank you so much Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, I, uh, I got to go”. He said as he scratched his neck, “Go! He’s waiting for you”, Tsunade told him as she winked at him. “Yes, thank you again!” Iruka said with joy in his voice. 

He left the tower to read the fourth letter, “You know what they say, the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach”, he read out loud and his stomach growled. He instantly knew where to go as he saw an adorable bowl of ramen drawn on the letter. 

“Happy birthday, Iruka-kun! Here, for you! And don’t worry, it’s all paid” Teuchi told him and went back to the kitchen. In front of Iruka were two bowls of ramen and a note. Now that he was eating, he thought about Naruto, he hasn’t seen him and Kakashi that day. _Maybe_ , he thought, maybe they were together, waiting for him. An hour passed and he finished the ramen bowls, he read the letter. 

_“Roses are red, violets are blue_

_If you were a flower, I’d pick you”_

It was almost afternoon when he went to the Ino’s flower shop and got a big bouquet of colorful flowers. Blushed, he listened his former student tease him about a secret lover but his eyes were only focused on the pretty flowers. He thanked her and left the store to sit down on a bench outside, and he found it. 

_“This is the last clue, darling._

_You will find me where we first kissed”_ The letter said and his face burned red remembering that moment that will forever be precious to him. They been flirting for six months at the time and Iruka craved for affection. The ninjas were on his terrace when it happened. Eyes closed, heart beating and with all of their love, the kiss tasted like honey tea and kind of salty, Kakashi just had returned from the Village Hidden in the Sand that day. 

Quickly, with the flowers on his left hand and the note on the right one, he went to his house. When he arrived, he almost peed himself from laughing; Naruto was dressed like a butler and his hair styled to the side. 

“Come on, Iruka-sensei! Don’t laugh, _he_ made me do it. He threated me, ‘ttebayo!” Naruto declared, as he handed him a “menu”. Iruka just took his arm and pulled him to embrace him. 

“Aw, thank you so much Naruto. This means the world to me, I love you”. The chunin said with a warm smile to his sort of son and the kid just blushed making his way out of Iruka’s arms and pushed him to the stairs as he mumbled a couple of “I love you too” and “Happy birthday, sensei”. 

The first thing he saw was a small table in the middle and cute lights above his head, and then, he saw him. Kakashi was standing next to the table with a grin on his face. 

“You finally found me. What took you so long, my love? He said as he opened his arms to hug him. Iruka ran to him and throwed himself in his arms, “I love you, I love you, I love you! He said as he kissed him repeatedly on the face. Both smiling. 

When his feet were on the ground again, he stared at his lover’s eyes and whispered, “Thank you for this, I loved everything you did for me”. 

“I’m glad you liked it. I love you. And happy birthday” And before they could kiss, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. 

“Uh, what would you like to eat tonight, uh, gentlemen?” Naruto said in such a polite and correct voice that made Iruka laugh again, definitely this was his best birthday ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> a birthday one shot because today is my birthday (ꈍᴗꈍ)♡


End file.
